heat in a kiss
by Kim Minjie
Summary: belajar,belajar,dan belajar, aku harus belajar dan mendapat kan peringkat pertama dari saingan terberat ku, tapi kenapa aku malah jadi kacau gara-gara dia, apa aku menyukai nya/ kangmin couple here


**Heat in a kiss**

**Pairing : kangmin (kanginxsungmin) **

**Disclaimer : orang tua mereka dan tuhan tentu nya **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aku lee sungmin, kelas 3 di seoul seniro hig school, walau fisik ku lemah aku tetap belajar dengan penuh semangat

"uuuhk ..." aku bergumam sambil menahan pusing di kepala ku dan tetap membaca buku yang ada di hadapan ku

"sungmin, pergilah ke uks" ujar leeteuk seonsaengnim yang melihat ke adaan ku

"tapi ini sudah menjelang ujian aku ingin belajar" jawab ku pada leeteuk seonsaengnim

"aku tahu,pergilah" leeteuk membalas jawaban ku sambil mnyuruh ku untuk keluar dari kelas

Akhirnya aku pun menurut saja, aku berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa buku ku, yah setidak nya bawa buku panduan untuk aku baca atau pelajari saat di uks nanti

Aku sangat suka belajar dan mendapat kan hasil sesuai kemampuan ku,aku juga selalu ranking 2 di tiap ujian

"permisi aku sungmin" ucap ku saat membuka pintu dan segera memasuki ruang uks, aku rutin datang ke sini karena daya tahan tubuh ku

"ah, sungmin hari ini kau datang lebih cepat ya" ujar heechul seonsaengnim, dia guru kesehatan di sekolah ini

"dia menunggu mu lagi" sambung heechul seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk tempat tidur uks yang di tutupi dengan tirai biru

Sreekk ...

Aku langsung membuka tirai biru yang menutupi tampat tidur di uks

"hei, kau bolos lagi ya"aku sedikit berteriak pada seseorang yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur itu

"ng, akhir nya kau datang juga" dia terbangun dari tidur nya sambil bangkit dan mendudukan diri nya

Dia kim young woon atau lebih di kenal dengan kangin, namja yang menduduki rangking satu di sekolah, dia itu saingan terberat ku dari kelas satu

"KENAPA SI TUKANG BOLOS INI BISA SEPINTAR ITU SIH" teriak ku, aku berteriak karena iri pada nya, kenapa bisa dia yang sering bolos itu tapi bisa mendapat kan nilai terbaik

"bukan, itu terbalik, aku bolos karena pintar" yah itulah jawaban dari nya, ah ... dia bilang dia 'pintar'? menyombongkan diri sekali dia

"kalau nilai ku buruk, baru aku akan belajar serius" lanjut nya, apa-apaan dia itu aku nggak sudi melihat orang seperti nya

"lagi pula, di uks aku bisa bertemu dengan mu" dia berujar lagi, seraya memeluk pinggang ku dan menarik ku mendekat pada nya, dia memandang ku aku jadi merasa wajah ku memanas dan memerah karena sangat malu saat terus di pandangi nya begitu, aku merasa jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang sekarang

"ne, ne jangan pedekate di uks, cukup sampai di situ" ujar heechul seonsaengnim sambil menarik kangin keluar dari ruang uks

"pergilah youngwoon, kalau aku seonsaeng lain kau pasti sudah di tendang" lanjut heechul seonsaengnim sambil melempar jas sekolah kangin pada nya dan menutup pintu uks

"akhirnya bisa istirahat juga" aku segera membaringkan badan ku yang lemas ini di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman, entah mengapa aku jadi teringat kami pertama kali bertemu dulu

Pertama kali kami bertemu dulu pun di uks

.-.-.-.-. flashback.-.-.-.-.-.

2 tahun lalu

"permisi, loh seonsaeng nya kemana" ucap ku saat baru memasuki ruang uks

"langsung tidur saja deh" aku langsung mendekati tempat tidur ,badan ku sudah capek sekali rasa nya

"ah, aku gemetaran ... ,kasur nya pun jadi terasa dingin" aku langsung menaiki tempat tidur dan

Blukkk ...

Aku langsung melompat ke tempat tidur untuk mengistirahat kan tubuh ku

"hangat nya" gumam ku merasakan nyaman dan hangat nya tempat tidur yang ku tiduri

"Ng, tunggu dulu, hangat, kenapa bisa sehangat ini" aku langsung bangun dari tidur ku dan melihat apa yang sedang aku tiduri ini

"loh, kok bangun, hangat kan? Di sini saja" ucap object yang ku tiduri sedari tadi

Aku langsung melotot dan membuka mulut ku lebar, ternyata yang ku tiduri sedari tadi itu adalah orang dan orang itu adalah seorang namja

"KYAAAAAA ... " aku langsung berteriak keras saat sadar ternayata aku meniduri namja tampan

"hhmmmmpp" dia langsung membekap mulut ku dengan tangan nya

"kau lee sungmin si ranking dua kan" tanya nya kepada ku yang masih membekap mulut ku, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tidak bisa menjawab karena dia membekap bulut ku

"karena demam ya, pandangan agak nanar, tubuh panas, gimana ya rasa nya kalau ku cium" dia berujar sambil menyungging kan senyuman khas nya aku hanya melotot mendengar apa yang dia katakan

.-.-.-.-.-.-. of flashback.-.-.-.-.-.

Aku sudah mendengar gosip tentang kangin, misal nya bahwa dia playboy dan entah sudah berapa yeoja dan yang di buat nya menangis

Rupanya gosip itu benar, entah kenapa sejak itu dia selalu menghadang dan menunggu ku di uks sampai sekarang

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"minnie" panggil ryeowook, dia sahabat ku dan dia juga teman sekelas ku

"terang kan yang ini dong" lanjut nya lagi, sambil menunjukan buku pelajaran nya di hadapan ku

"arraso" jawab ku lalu mengambil buku milik nya dan mulai menjelas kan apa yang tidak dia mengerti

"asyik ya, minnie pintar, oh iya nanti mau masuk ke universitas mana" puji nya sambil bertanya ke pada ku saat aku sudah selelsai menjelaskan pelajaran fisika yang tidak di mengerti nya tadi

"ehm, universitas myongji" jawab ku sambil tersenyum karena di puju oleh nya, yah aku sangat suka di puji

"waaah sama dong kaya kangin, dia juga akan kuliah di sana, malahan sudah di rekomendasikan oleh sekolah" ujar nya ,aku tersentak mendengar nama kangin, jadi dia mau masuk ke universitas itu juga, kenapa sih dia selalu mengganggu hidup ku tidak bisah kah dia tidak ikut dalam kehidupan ku sekali saja

"baiklah aku bertekad akan mendapat kan nilai yang lebih baik dari nya" teriak ku sambil mengacung kan tangan ku ke atas, aku tidak akan kalah dari nya

"yah berjuang lah minnie" ryeowook memberi ku semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan nya seperti orang yang sedang mengagumi idola nya

"terima kasih dukungan nya wookie-ya" aku langsung memeluk ryeowook dengan erat sedang kan ryeowook hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung ku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"sungmin ,pergilah ke uks wajah mu sudah pucat sekali" ujar seongsaengnim yang mengajar hari ini,aku menggeleng kuat aku akan tetap bertahan dan menmgikuti pelajaran

"tidak seonsaengnim, aku tidak apa, lanjut kan saja pelajaran nya" aku menjawab nya sambil menahan rasa pusing ku dan tetap memperhatikan buku ku

"tapi kau-" sebelum seonsaengnim menyelesaikan omongan nya aku sudah pingsan duluan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ngh aku merasakan dingin di dahi ku, aku pun mulai membuka mata lalu mengerjap-ngerjap kan nya beberapa kali

"kau sudah sadar" aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, aku segera melihat orang itu

"kenapa aku ada di sini" tanya ku pada kangin, yah ternyata orang yang bertanya kepada ku tadi adalah kangin

"tadi kau pingsan saat pelajaran matematika" jawab nya sambil tetap mengompres kepala ku, apa dia yang membawa ku ke sini dan menjaga ku dari aku pingsan tadi

"terimakasih" ujar ku pada nya, dia terlihat bingung tapi Cuma sebentar lalu tersenyum

"tidak perlu terima kasih, cium saja sudah cukup kok" jawab nya sambil mengembangkan senyum nya

"aku tarik lagi kata terima kasih ku" ujar ku kesal dengan jawaban nya, apa-apaan dia itu dia kira aku namja murahan apa

"aku mau balik ke kelas " aku berdiri dari tempat tidur, tapi rasa nya tubuh ku lemas sekali aku pun terjatuh tapi sebelum aku terjatuh kangin segera menangkap ku

"sabar aku masih belum sehat, ehm badan mu panas sekali, lagi demam ya" ujar nya sambil mendekat kan bibir nya di telinga ku, aku dapat merasakan bibir nya yang dingin di telinga ku

"dari jarak dekat begini, aku jadi bisa merasakan panas tubuh mu" bisik nya di telinga ku

"HENTIKAN" teriak ku pada nya sambil mendorong nya menjauh dari ku, dia jatuh terduduk karena dorongan ku yang lumayan kuat

"berhenti mempermain kan aku" aku melanjut kan perkataan ku pada nya ,dia hanya tersenyum, apa maksud dari senyuman nya itu

"aku tidak mempermain kan mu" jawab nya sambil berdiri dari duduk nya

"sudah berhenti, ku mohon berhenti membual" aku menutup kuping ku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan selanjut nya

"kau itu tidak serius, aku tidak mau di permain kan" lanjut ku sambil tetap menutup telinga ku dengan kedua tangan

"serius kok" jawab nya ,eh apa aku tidak salah dengar dia bilang serius

"aku serius tidak mempermain kan mu, semakin kau mengelak aku jadi semakin serius" lanjut nya lalu pergi meninggal kan aku sendirian di ruang uks, sedangan aku hanya diam melihat nya meninggal kan ku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malam ini aku harus belajar agar mendapatkan nilai terbaik di ujian nanti

"satu cangkir kopi cukup kan untuk menahan kantuk ku saat belajar" gumam ku sambil menaruh kopi yang ku buat tadi ke atas meja belajar dan langsung memper siap kan buku pelajaran ku

"iiiiihhhhh aku tidak bisa konsentrasi" teriak ku saat sedang mempelajari soal matematika di hadapan ku

Konsentrasi ku buyar saat mengingat sentuhan bibir kangin di telinga ku tadi, bibir nya dingin bagai mana ya rasa nya berciuman dengan nya, aku menyentuh bibir ku, apakah dingin bibir nya bisa menurun kan suhu badan ku

Kriiiiiing ...

Aku tersentak kaget lamunan ku langsung buyar saat mendengar jam ku ber bunyi

"huwaaa sudah jam 1 padahal kan niat ku mau belajar sampai sebelum jam 1" aku langsung mematikan alarm jam dan menyetel nya ulang untuk membangun kan ku pagi nanti

Aku menaiki tempat tidur ku dan langsung terlelap dalam tidur ku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"huweeee nilai ujian ku menurun" aku menangis dalam pelukan ryeowook, kenapa nilai ku bisa menurun begini

"sudah-sudah, mungkin minnie-ya kurang belajar" ujar ryeowook seraya menepuk punggung ku agar aku berhenti menangis

"aku sudah belajar setiap malam sampai larut malam wookie-ya" aku menjawab nya sambil terus menangis di pelukan nya

Aku menarik diri dari pelukan ryeowook dan mengelap air mata ku dengan tisu yang di beri ryeowook padaku ,tiba-tiba aku melihat kangin berjalan tak jauh dari kami, aku segera berdiri dan berjalan mengejar nya , aku harus minta pertanggung jawaban dari nya gara-gara dia nilai ku menurun dan konsentrasi ku berkurang

"hei ,gara-gara kau nilai ku jatuh" ujar ku pada kangin sambil menarik jas nya

"ha , kok bilang ke aku" jawab kangin dengan raut muka yang kelihatan bingung

"aku sudah tidak mau kau ganggu lagi, gara-gara kau nilai ku menurun drastis" ujar ku sambil menatap mata nya

"ganggu?" ujar nya

"yah, benar kalau bersama mu aku merasa tak bisa jadi diri ku sendiri" jawab ku pada nya, aku suka belajar karena dengan begitu aku merasa bisa mengontrol diri ku

"apa begitu penting nya peringkat pertama bagimu" kangin bertanya pada ku

"bagi ku ya" jawab ku singkat jelas dan padat

"hm ... " dia bergumam

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu berbuat begitu" lalu kangin berujar dan memegang kedua bahu ku

"sendiri melalu hari dan menderita karena ulah sendiri, itu sama saja kesepian, kau pikir untuk apa ada orang lain" kangin melanjut kan kata-kata nya lalu menarik leher ku dan mencium ku

Aku kaget dengan nya yang tiba-tiba mencium ku, aku langsung mendorong nya dengan kuat

"jangan sentuh aku" aku berteriak dan segera berlari menjauh dari nya, aku paling benci di sentuh kerena kalau di sentuh itu akan membuat ku kacau, hawa panas akan timbul menyengat seperti luka bakar dan aku tidak akan bisa melupakan nya, aku tidak suka diri ku yang seprti itu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"ayo belajar, dan lupakan semua nya" ucap ku sambil melempar tumpukan buku di atas meja belajar

'itu sama saja kesepian' apa-apaan kata nya itu, biar saja aku kesepian lagi pula aku masih mempunyai wookie-ya sahabat terbaik ku, aku suka sangat suka belajar

Selesai belajar aku langsung tertidur di kasur ku yang empuk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelah ku setelah selesai belajar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagi ini aku berpapasan lagi dengan nya seperti biasa, dan dia juga tidak perduli dan cuek padaku seperti biasa juga ,tapi biar lah asal kan aku bisa belajar seperti biasa

"tapi tidak bisa" gumam ku yah memang tidak bisa nilai ku malahan makin jatuh, padahal aku sudah menjahui nya, apa yang harus ku lakuan aku sudah tidak tahu lagi

"seonsaengnim" panggil ku pada leeteuk seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas lalu dia menoleh kepada ku

"aku boleh ke uks" sambung ku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk

"ya silahkan sungmin, kau pucat sekali" jawab nya memperboleh kan aku untuk beristirahat di uks

Aku segera keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju uks.

Saat aku sudah di depan pintu uks aku langsung membuka pintu nya dan menuju heechul seonsaengnim yang sedang mengerjakan tugas nya

"kangin ada, aku mau bicara" tanya ku pada heechul seonsaengnim

"ada, aku keluar dulu ya" jawab heechul seonsaengnim dan segera meninggal kan ruang uks

Sreeek ...

Aku membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur di ruang uks

"NILAI KU JATUH LAGI TAHU" teriak ku ke pada kangin yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur

"maaf, apa itu salah ku" jawab nya sambil menduduk kan diri nya

"NE, TENTU SAJA ITU SALAH MU" aku berteriak lagi membuat dia menutup kuping nya mendengar teriakan ku

"kejam nya, yang di tolak kan aku" jawab kangin sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya

"itu semakin membuat ku terganggu" ujar ku sambil menutup muka ku yang memerah karena malu

"kenapa? ,bukan nya kau tenang tidak ada lagi si pengganggu" jawab nya sambil menatap ku penuh kebingungan

"habis aku suka, aku menyukai mu" aku mengacak-ngacak rambut ku frustasi

"padahal sudah kuputus kan untuk tidak memikir kan cinta karena mengganggu belajar ku" aku melanjut kan perkataan ku, sedang kan kangin hanya tersenyum mendengar semua perkataan ku

"benar-benar payah, nilai ku merosot dengan cepat" aku memonyongkan bibir ku menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi

"kau tidak payah, jangan menyangkal anggap saja prestasi" kangin menjawab perkataan ku sambil tersenyum lembut

"prestasi ya, tapi apa nya yang prestasi" jawab ku sambil menahan air mata ku yang akan keluar karena sedih dengan keadaan nilai ku

"mungkin kau bisa tenang dan mulai memperbaiki nya, seperti demam yang mulai turun" ucap kangin sambil menarik ku mendekat pada nya

"sungguh" jawab ku sambil menatap mata nya

"ne" kangin menjawab nya dengan singkat lalu menarik dagu ku dan mencium ku lembut, aku dapat merasakan dingin nya bibir kangin jadi begini rasa nya saat berciuman dengan kangin

"hangat sekali, sedang demam ya" ujar nya saat melepaskan ciuman lembut tadi, aku tersenyum dan menutup mata ku saat dia kembali mencium ku dengan lembut sembari memberikan sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil, aku memeluk nya sambil berciuman dengan nya biar dia merasakan panas nya tubuh ku yang sedang demam ini

Hawa panas yang lahir dari kecupan memicu naik nya suhu badan yang kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuh

Mengobarkan api cinta di dada ini

**End **


End file.
